May I?
by Lexappeal
Summary: It's Clark's 18th birthday and Lex has a few surprises up his sleeve...
1. Flashback

It was the night of Clark's 18th birthday and after spending the afternoon with his friends and family he was happy to leave the confusion for the quiet of Luthor Mansion. Walking up the drive he thought back to how his plans for this evening came about.

Flashback 

_He was sitting at his favorite table in the Talon drinking his coffee when Lex had come in announcing that he had a surprise._

"_Hey Lex," Clark said shaking himself out of the thoughts that had been occupying his mind._

"_Clark" Lex stated staring down at him almost bouncing on his heels in apparent excitement._

"_What's going on Lex? What's got you all worked up." Clark smiled he liked worked up Lex; it wasn't very often that he got to see Lex's emotions so plain and vivid so he treasured the rare moments._

_Lex plopped down (well what could be considered plopping down for him) on the chair beside Clark nodding to Lana to get his regular. Leaning in closer Lex whispered with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I have a surprise for you."_

_Clark was just about to ask what it was when Lana came over with Lex's Espresso, nodding her a thank you he got up to leave, leaning down before he left he said into Clark's ear, "You'll have to wait until your birthday, mansion 7:30."_

_Clark started to protest at the 2 day wait but it was useless Lex was already at the exit._

Coming back the present a great wave of anticipation washed over him at what was to come tonight, it had to be something great to have had Lex excited.

Clark walked into the kitchen entrance and headed down the hall to Lex's study. What he saw made him stop in his tracks there were beautifully wrapped boxes that lead to the study door, all of which seemed to have "open me" written on the top.

Clark stopped in front of the first box and bent down to pick it up. What he found upon opening the box made a smile explode on his face and brought tears to his eyes.

 I need the help of the readers! I need your suggestions as to what should be in the boxes; I have a few in mind but need more. The more help I get the faster I get the second chapter out...Thanks 


	2. Present 1

Clark felt laughter bubbling up from inside him, setting the box down on the floor he crouched to look at its contents more carefully. At first inspection it seemed that Lex had finally broken down and bought him flannel, but when he picked up the PJ pants a trill of his barely contained laughter spilled out. Lex had gotten him flannel looking silk PJ pants. How he had found them was unknown to Clark but if anyone could it was Lex. He was about to move on to the next box when he noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor, he picked it up, immediately recognizing Lex's handwriting he read the note.

"Thought you would like these so you can have the comforting look of flannel with the elegance and comfort of silk"

LL

The smile that came to Clark's face after reading the note would have put even the Gods themselves to shame_. 'Leave it to Lex to think of something so unbelievably sweet and corny at the same time'._ Anticipation rose in Clark as he looked down the hall and at the long line of surprises yet to come, when he could take it no longer he moved on to the next package somehow knowing that it was only going to get better.


	3. Present 2

The second box was bigger than the first and a little heavier, the excitement started to build in Clark. He bent down and tore the wrapping paper off, what he found in the box caused him to break into laughter. _'So he did finally break down.'_ Inside the box were flannel and plaid shirts, just his size and even his favorite colours, red and blue.

The note pinned to the shirts said:

"Because you insist on wearing them…"

LL

The thought of Lex in a store buying flannel shirts almost took Clark off his feet. _'He must really love me to be seen buying flannel.'_

This was one of his best birthdays yet, no it was his best birthday. No one else had ever showed that they cared as much as Lex, no one put as much time into making his day as memorable as Lex had.

Clark was starting to get emotional over the thought that Lex put into this day, figuring that the presents were going to get even sweeter as he went along he decided that he should move quicker so he might still be in one piece by the time he reached the study door.


	4. Presents 3,4,5

Clark had made it to present number five with his composure still intact, he had made it through the little model truck exactly like the one that Lex had bought him the day he saved his life, the one that his father made him give back. He made it through the book on Alexander the Great that Lex's note stated that he should have so he "would know what true greatness is seeing as how they haven't written 'The History of Clark Kent' yet".

Now he was at the verge of tears looking down at the book in his hands. It was a leather bound first edition of To Kill a Mockingbird. It was not only special because it was one of Lex's favourite books but it was special because of the note that Lex had written inside:

To my Atticus or maybe my Mockingbird…read it and decide for yourself…

LL

Clark flashed back to the day when Lex explained to him the Significance of those two characters…

"_**Atticus was a great man Clark, he was a hero. He was everything that was fair and just in his world; a real role model."**_

"_**How can one normal man be all of those things?"**_

"_**Because Clark he wasn't a normal man, not at that time. He didn't care about peoples' differences he believed in the best in everyone and stood up for that belief."**_

"_**Oh…but Lex if this book is about him why is it called To Kill a Mockingbird?"**_

"_**The Mockingbird was sacred, something to be revered and Atticus stopped it from being harmed."**_

"_**Why was the Mockingbird so sacred, isn't it just a bird?"**_

"_**No Clark it was so much more than a bird, as I said it was sacred because of its rarity, its beauty and its purity."**_

Clark snapped back to the present and noticed that he had tears in his eyes, _'Did Lex really think of me like that? As a hero or rare and beautiful?' _The thought that Lex put into this day was really starting to get to him. _'How am I ever going to be able to repay him for this?'_

Thinking about what he would do to repay Lex for this day Clark moved on to the next few gifts.


End file.
